


Blizzard

by dovahdactyl



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Novel, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Realistic, Swearing, Twisted, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovahdactyl/pseuds/dovahdactyl
Summary: Deputy takes shelter from the harsh winter winds. Jacob is hunting her down





	1. Cabin in the woods

** SPLASH **

“Fuck!” The deputy shouted as she fell in the icy stream. 

As if falling in the freezing cold stream wasn’t bad enough, it was starting to get dark. It was the beginning of winter, the snow was no little than a gentle dusting on the ground. It was the temperature that was the problem. In the Whitetail mountains, things froze over quickly and with no spare clothes or shelter the deputy would soon feel the beginning stages of hypothermia. She needed to find shelter and fast. She managed to power on as the biting, cold wind stung her face. Finally she spotted something not too far away and just in time too, snow began falling from the sky at an alarming rate. She sluggishly drove on toward her salvation, a sturdy looking cabin. As she grew nearer relief washed over her. The place was empty, abandoned by the looks of it, but also locked. She let out a groan of frustration before spotting a window, partially open. Perfect.

The cold wet clothes clung to her frame uncomfortably while she climbed through the window and at last she was out of the wind. She closed the window and tried to lock it, only to discover the lock was broken anyway.  
_~‘Doesn’t matter’~_ She thought to herself. ~’_Who in their right mind would be out in this anyway?’~_  
The deputy decided to try the hot water in the kitchen sink.  
“Yes”! She cheered to herself as she felt the wonderful warmth from the hot water facet. Without wasting another second she practically ran to the stairs and made a beeline for a bathroom. She entered what looked like a master bedroom, complete with an on-suite bathroom. Even better it had a bathtub and shower. She slung her wet attire off and threw them in the passage just outside the bedroom to deal with later, her guns were placed beside the bed. Cabins like these normally had open fires so she decided to find bits of wood in the house later after she has a warm shower. 

After flicking the light on and washing all the dust down the drain she plugged it and let the shower run, filling the bath tub up slowly and adding some bath salts and bubble bath. The light began flickering overhead. She glanced up at it before getting in to shower and sat in the slowly rising water. It was absolute heaven for her, the water warmed her through and the salt she added gave a pleasant fragrance while relaxing her muscles. For the first time in a long time she felt comfortable, enough so that she began to hum a tune to herself. The light began flickering again. When it was time to wash her hair she drained the water from the tub and stood under the shower, her humming became singing. Once she felt refreshed, warm and clean she turned off the shower and stepped out onto the bathroom rug.

“Drat… Forgot to look for towels.” She exclaimed before shrugging. The bathroom light flickered a few more times before completely burning out, leaving the deputy in darkness.  
She let out a disgruntled groan and sighed. She opened the on-suite door, unsure when or why she closed it in the first place, she wasn’t really bothered right now. The room before her was pitch black, she squinted hard trying to see in the darkness, after failing to see anything her decision was to feel along the wall for a light switch. She ran her hand along the textured wallpaper, feeling picture frames and bumping into some furniture.

The light came on abruptly, blinding her for a moment.

“Looking for this?” 

She jerked her head in the direction of the voice so suddenly it might as well have caused whiplash. There before her stood Jacob Seed, one hand on the light switch and the other on his gun holster. The deputy gasped and jumped back to create more distance between herself and the man who had already locked her in a cage previously.  
Jacob’s eyes trailed down her body, as if he was making a point. The deputy followed his gaze, a deep shade of red spread across her cheeks as she tried to stand in a way that would hide her intimate areas from his gaze, her arms across her chest. 

“How-” She began but Jacob cut her off.

“You know, wolves… They have incredible tracking abilities. Your scent was pretty easy for them to follow. That and the disturbed snow piles just outside this cabin.” He said almost mockingly. 

She glanced to the bed where she left her guns only to discover that they were missing. Another quick glance around the room confirmed that Jacob had been here long enough to remove them from the room completely. 

“You think I would leave your arsenal lying around for your convenience? Come on now deputy...” He remarked with a scoff.

“How.. Long have you been in here?” She asked cautiously while backing away further, back towards the on-suite.

“Well I heard some humming, followed the sound, saw you sitting in the tub with your eyes closed, shower on. I closed the door, not long after you began singing, nice voice by the way. I got rid of your gear and waited here.” He replied, taking a step forward.

She felt her stomach do a flip, found it hard to swallow as he took another step forward. She glanced around the room to look for something, anything to arm herself with. Without warning Jacob rushed at her, she didn’t have time to react, he pushed her hard into the wall just beside the on-suite entrance. She gasped as the air was forced from her lungs, before she could do anything else, Jacob slammed his hands onto the wall either side of her head making her flinch. She could feel his breath cling to her bare skin. She looked up to see him staring down at her, their eyes locked for a brief moment before his eyes trailed down to her body, a smirk forming on his lips while he thought of all the things he could do to her. She had been his personal project, the conditioning, the hunt and mind games. She proved to be rather elusive but now he had her where he wanted, vulnerable and powerless.

For someone who causes mayhem in our cause, you sure are cowering right now. Tell me deputy, do you still want to play the Hero?”  
He teased, taking a step forward so his body was pressing lightly against hers. 

She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes tight as she put her hands on his chest, trying to push him back. “I wouldn’t have to, if you and your cult didn’t hurt people.”

“So if you’re playing the hero, I guess that makes me play the bad guy… Let me show you how a true villain behaves.” He said menacingly.


	2. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, did not expect so many wanting another chapter but here you go. I want to say I love you people, you made my day and are the reason I like writing.

Her lip trembled as Jacob towered over her, there was a darkness behind those eyes that chilled her to the core.  
This was the first time she had ever been alone with Jacob, every time they met before, there was a bystander, either another prisoner or one of his lackeys. He didn’t fit the profile she was trained to recognise, she never thought in a hundred years that he was _this_ type of man. An idea popped into her head, _ ‘What if this is some kind of intimidation act? He joined the military to save people._

His left hand slid down the wall and he lightly brushed her shoulder with his knuckles. She found the courage to speak.  
“I… I know you...You’re not like this...” She stuttered along.

“No?” Jacob’s voice was low and dangerous. 

Their eyes locked, it was like a predator playing with it’s prey, his eyes were cold and gave off an awakened aggression, while hers were pleading clearly showing her feelings of this terrorization.

He grabbed her shoulders and with his chin forced her head aside before biting down on her exposed neck. The action made her cry out, not from pain but shock. In an act of courage and self defence she brought her knee up and made contact with his family jewels, forcing him to stop and step back to hold himself. With the gap between them she made a dash toward the bedroom door.  
He lunged out narrowly missing her as he fell to the floor, giving her the opportunity to open the door. She almost got through, Jacob reached out and caught her ankle, the sudden stop causing her to fall forward. He kept a deathly tight grip on her ankle and began dragging her back to him. In a last ditch effort to get away she kicked backwards furiously, missing him time and time again. But this did cause him to lose grip giving her the chance to crawl away, she didn’t look back as she scrambled to her feet just as she got to the top of the stairs.  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, Jacob dragged her backwards, she saw the stairs growing more distant, her hope of escape following suit.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that!” Jacob said through gritted teeth.

The deputy kicked, thrashed and screamed in hope that someone, anyone would hear her distressed cries and help her. Her tears fell as Jacob held her in place, allowing her to scream herself hoarse. He spoke only when she had stopped to take a few deep breaths.

“You done? There isn’t anyone even close enough to hear you right now, Deputy. Hell even if someone was nearby, the sounds of that blizzard out there would drown it right the fuck out. See for yourself!” 

He brought her to the window. He was right, the wind was howling fiercely, all sounds would have been lost as the tall trees whipped around, fighting to stay upright. No one would even be able to see where the cabin even was as the snow whipping around made limited visibility. The tears now streaming down her cheeks as her focus was now on their reflection in the window, with the realization that she was really all alone with Jacob.

“P...Please...” She began, unable to form the words she wanted, the fight in her dwindled like a candle at the end of it’s life. The man holding her had more training than she could have dreamed of having, his combat experience greater than most and combine that with his raw strength she had no hope in hell, even in a fair fight.

Jacob held her in place with one arm, keeping both her arms pinned to her side still, his chin rested on her head, with his knuckles on his free hand he stroked her tear soaked cheek as he too looked at their reflection.  
“Please what?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Please… L..Let me go….” She whispered in desperation. 

“You know I can’t do that deputy.” He continued to caress her cheek softly.

“Please… I..I’ll leave… I… I...” She stumbled over herself as she tried to get the words out.

“You’ll what? Leave Whitetail? Go blow up more silos? Take out more drug boats? Or leave Hope county and send the national guard here?” He asked.

“N..No…” She trembled in his grip.

“There is only one way out of here now deputy. Tell me, do you believe in life after death?” He could feel her shake in his grasp, he figured it was fear and the chill in the air.

She couldn’t find the strength to answer him, her mind was no longer on this situation, it was of home. Before this assignment she went to her grandfather, grandmother and father’s shared grave in uniform, it was a bitter sweet moment for her. Her grandfather was a good honest officer, he retired and died of natural causes when she was just a little girl. She always wanted to hear his stories about his job, he always encouraged her when she told him that she too wanted to be an officer of the law. She still has his old uniform in her closet. When she was a teenager her father, who followed his dream of being a cop, was killed on the job, the news called it “an armed robbery gone wrong.” Which she always thought was an odd saying. Even with the killer on death row it never eased the feelings, the killer had stolen the time she could have had with her father, she left flowers on the grave. “I did it guys.” she said, fighting back tears.  
Sheriff Whitehorse, he worked with her father, they were good friends and after his death the sheriff took her under his wing. He always called her “rookie” and the nickname of “Rook” stuck. Everyone called her “Rook” now.  
As she stared into the reflection she remembered her mother’s parting words as she embraced her. “You’re father would be so proud, grandad too.” Her mother had to leave Montana and head to Canada where her own sick mother was. 

Jacob, still caressing her cheek, broke the silence between them.  
“Gone mute on me?”

She snapped out of her thoughts to look him in the eyes through the reflection. She couldn’t find the words she wanted. Part of her wanted to keep fighting, to make her father and grandfather proud so she could see her remaining family. The other part wanted to let him take her life to be reunited with her heroes.

“Please...” Barely audible but just enough for Jacob to hear her.  
He could feel the defeat in her voice but he wasn’t done yet. He wanted to see what she was made of, she had proven to be strong from the trials he set, her defiant spirit was always on display whenever caught by his siblings. 

“I thought you were strong deputy… But you’re weak. Submitting to the _bad guy_... I bet your father must be _so_ proud.” He taunted.

In an instant, she felt a burning rage inside her. Whether or not he knew of her father or it was something he said as an innocent taunt was irrelevant. She was enraged by his words. How dare he speak of her father. She clenched her jaw and suddenly slammed her heel into his shin before lunging forward, breaking free of his grip.

“THAT’S more like it!” Jacob exclaimed as she turned around and glared at him.

She didn’t answer him, she swung her closed fist into his cheek but even that didn’t seem to affect him, not really. She was hoping it would be like training, where she would hit her sparring partner and they would stumble or fall back. But not Jacob, no. He rubbed his cheek and shook his head.

“I’ll give you another try.” Jacob taunted.

She furrowed her brow and swung for him again, only this time he caught her wrist and threw her to the side, onto the king sized bed.  
She landed on her side and before she could orientate herself Jacob leapt onto the bed, His left hand grabbed her right wrist, he twisted her arm back so it was pinned against her back. She writhed and struggled to break free, swinging her left arm at him in an attempt to land a punch to his face again. This proved to be a dangerous mistake as he caught her other wrist with his right hand and pinned it to the bed. She was still on her side, fighting him with all she had, with his knees on the bed and thighs pressed against her buttocks she couldn’t kick him, not at that angle.  
In a swift movement he bounced up using the mattress for extra bounce, and straddled her waist, forcing her to lay on her back with the arm he had twisted behind her back before releasing both arms only for him to shift further up her body so he could pin her upper arms just above the elbow with his knees. His thighs had pressed her breasts together tightly between his legs, to add insult he looked down at them and nodded approvingly.

“Now that’s a nice view.” He remarked.

Her cheeks went red and she turned her head to the side to avoid any eye contact. He traced down her jawline with his finger tips, down her neck to her collarbone and stopped briefly to gauge her reaction. It wasn’t what he was hoping for as she had squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw tightly. He continued to brush his finger tips downwards, to the top of her breast and a little more until he reached her areola where he traced circled around her nipple gently. She swallowed hard as he lip began to tremble, this put a smirk on his face. He put his finger to his lips and licked it before placing his finger on the nipple, rubbing his saliva over the top of it. The deputy looked back to him, confused. He removed his finger and began blowing on her nipple, the cold air and the moisture gave her an uncomfortable sensation, his eyes met hers once again but quickly she looked away. He repeated his actions on her other breast until both nipples stood firmly to attention.

“Please...Stop...” She pleaded almost pathetically as she lay pinned beneath him.

Jacob’s smirk formed into a sinister smile, one she didn’t see as she was facing away. He fumbled in his pockets for a few moments and grabbed three zip ties from his rear pocket. The deputy’s eyes were widened in terror, watching helplessly as he placed them between his teeth, freeing up his hands.  
He grabbed her left wrist, still pinning the upper arm under his knee and looped the tie around her wrist, leaving the tiniest gap for circulation, he did the same for her right. Her hands were already numb from the weight he pressed into her arms from his knees, he knew fully what he was doing. He slid back down to her waist and grabbing her shoulders, he flipped her over so she was forced to lie on her front. He gave her no time to wriggle out of his grasp, he brought her wrists together and with the third tie, he linked the two on her wrists like makeshift handcuffs.


	3. mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is probably the most graphic non-con I have written.   
Ya'll wanted details like crazy and I hope it lives up to expectations. I do like writing horror.

With her face down and muffled and hands bound behind her back she tried to plead with Jacob to let her go. Not that hearing her clearly would have stopped his actions anyway.  
He slowly slid himself down her body until he was sitting on the back of her legs, he was getting himself in a position to look at her ass as she continued to writhe beneath his weight.

“You know what should be against the law? This ass, damn just look at that!” He crudely commented before raising his hand and smacking her ass cheek hard.

The deputy let out a muffled scream into the bedding. 

“Didn’t catch that…” Jacob taunted before smacking the other cheek with the same force as the other. 

Her body shook as she sobbed into the bedding. He bit his bottom lip as a perverted grin spread across his face. He cupped her ass cheeks softly and massaged them before giving her ass another smack. The sound of skin on skin cut through the sounds of her muffled cries.   
Pressing his pelvis into her ass, he leaned over her, hands either side of her head as he brought his lips to her ear.

“I’m going to make you scream deputy…” He whispered.

Her sobs continued to jerk her body as she trembled in terror. He glanced up the bed, seeing some comfy looking pillows. He reached over her head and picked one up, the other hand lifted her head, quickly sliding the pillow under her head and turning her head to the side so she could breathe. He pushed the loose strands of hair out of her face, some were stuck to her skin from the tears but it didn’t bother him, he made sure he could see her face. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before sliding himself further down and with his knees pried her legs apart.  
She tried to close her legs even with him now sitting between them, he ignored her attempts and started unbuckling his belt, taking his time to drag out her suffering.

“N..No please… Don’t!” She pleaded through sobs.

“You wanted to be the hero… You wanted a villain, welcome to the real world.” He answered, undoing the metal button on his jeans before continuing to speak.  
“It’s not like some movie, or video game or comic book where the hero survives everything unscathed. There are consequences.”

The sound of a zip made her swallow hard, closing her eyes tightly as the tears continued to soak into the pillow under her head. There was some heavy movement behind her, she didn’t dare to look.  
Jacob had removed both of his shirts and pulled his jeans down enough along with his boxers to free his throbbing erection. 

“Bet you wish you never took that shower now.” He said with a chuckle.

He pressed his fingers against her folds, slowly slipping a finger between them. She began struggling violently upon feeling his actions a loud sob escaped her throat along with a cry of desperation.   
Jacob ran his finger along the inside of her folds, pressing lightly against her slit as he licked his lips hungrily.   
She tried to jerk forward and away from him.

** _ SMACK_ **

She let out a shrill cry upon feeling his hand collide with her ass hard, leaving a sting, her cheek reddening from the sudden violence.

“Stay… Put.” He growled.

She shook violently, terrified of what else he would do if she continued to struggle. With both hands he parted her folds to get a good look, he let out a perverted groan of excitement, seeing her pretty pink entrance exposed to him like a flower in bloom. He spat on her slit, keeping her folds open with one hand as he stroked his member with the other hand. She was biting her lip, stifling her sobs as best as she could. He pressed a finger into her opening, making circular movements to feel her inner walls.

“Hmm… That’s quite small… almost like a nun’s cunt.” He said to himself before looking down at his girthy member.   
He shrugged. “Well I promised I’d make you scream.” He said coldly, spitting onto his hand and rubbing it onto the head of his erection.   
He lined himself up perfectly with her slit, still coated in his spit, holding her folds open with one hand. The deputy bit her lip harder as she felt the pressure against her entrance, in doing so she managed to make herself bleed, not that she noticed.   
Jacob took things painstakingly slow, stretching her opening with every milometer he inserted. It was already painful for her and he hadn’t got the head fully in yet. With a bit more force he got the head inside and continued pushing with the same force as inch by inch he buried himself deeper in her, there was a sudden bit of resistance which confused him for a moment.

“Tell me deputy… Is this your first time?” He asked.

The rookie deputy, still biting her lip could only nod slowly. Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise, his unexpected rough thrust caused her to yell out as he delved deeper inside her virgin hole. With one hand he grabbed her shoulder, the other was on her hip to hold her in place. He pulled back out slowly only to gently push his member back in deeper, repeating the actions as if he was trying to be gentle with her. The deputy attempted to shut down and just go limp as the brute violated her, but of course, Jacob wasn’t going to make it easy for her. He pulled back only this time to thrust himself deep inside her roughly, snapping her out of her comatose behaviour and emitting a whine.  
He pulled out fully, the deputy was quick to think he had finished with her, she should be so lucky.

“I want to see your beautiful face.” He remarked, grabbing her and flipping her over so she was now on her back.   
He brushed her hair out of her face again and forced her legs open, lining himself up again. 

“Pl...Please… Just...S..Stop” She whined.

“I’ll stop when i’m done.” He snapped back, roughly thrusting himself back inside her.

Her eyes closed tight, her mouth partially open as if she wanted to scream. He placed his hands either side of her head and dropped down onto his elbows, one hand in her hair and the other stroking her cheek with his thumb. He bucked his hips in a faster pace, rocking her whole body with each thrust. Just as she opened her eyes Jacob pressed his lips against hers, his tongue slithered into her mouth. In an act of bravery… Or stupidity she tried to bite his tongue, it was as if he saw it coming and retracted his tongue in time. He pushed himself up, stopping all other movement. The back of his right hand collided with her cheek hard. Pain erupted from her cheek and she felt mildly dizzy for a second.

“Try that again deputy… I’ll make this ten times worse for you.” He snarled before giving a violent thrust deep inside her.   
She felt a pain she hadn’t experienced before as the head of his cock just hit the cervix.

“AH!” She yelped in a short burst as the air was forced out of her lungs.

“See? I have been gentle so far.” He warned, giving a less violent thrust after he spoke.

He pressed his lips against hers again, forcing his tongue back between her lips as he explored her mouth. She was powerless to him in this moment. He kept a steady pace, his hands roamed her body during his consistent thrusts, from squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples and caressing her. He wanted to blow his load inside her already but always managed to slow himself just to enjoy her that little bit longer. While inside her he slipped one hand under her and held her restraints, the other hand cupped her already bruising ass, with a careful and gentle motion he lifted her up and rolled himself back into a new position.  
He was now on his knees with her sitting on his lap, still inside her, she was held upright in his strong arms as he bounced her up and down on his shaft. With this position she felt a new sensation, it wasn’t uncomfortable as a physical feeling but emotionally it was. She had no option but to rest her chin on his shoulder, each time she slid down his shaft she gasped, it was an involuntary gasp but it spurred Jacob on. He couldn’t hold on any longer, he held her in place firmly and pumped himself inside her, quicker and sporadically, falling out of rhythm completely until finally with a moan of sheer pleasure he released himself inside her. 

Panting, he lowered the deputy down back on the bed gently and pulled out of her, his seed running out of her sore opening. Jacob was glistening with sweat, breathing deeply with a look of satisfaction plastered across his face. The deputy however, she stared at the ceiling blankly, a single tear ran down her face, her lip still a little bloody from where she bit it hard.  
Jacob looked down to his enemy, he _almost_ felt sorry for her.. Almost.

“Now I’m done...” He said between pants. 

She didn’t even look at him, she couldn’t. She felt humiliated and distraught, he had taken something from her that she would never get back.   
He got off the bed and pulled his boxers and jeans up, leaving his shirts off still.

“Now… What to do with you.” He questioned, looking over her defeated form, she was still motionless. He continued.  
“Can’t let you go… Can’t have you tell others about our encounter, no… Can’t put a bullet between your eyes… That would make me some sort of monster. Besides Joseph wants you alive. Fuck knows why. You do have a tendency to turn me on, no fault of your own of course.”

The deputy finally snapped out of her trance, looking up at Jacob with a pleading expression, as if begging for mercy.


	4. memories

“I could do with a quick shower. Just stay there.” He said with a laugh, as if she had any other choice.  
The sound of water gushing from the shower echoed throughout the room, it kept her in a calm state for the time being, as Jacob prepared the bathroom she was lost in thought.

~_ It was her first day after graduating, she had done work experience with Hope county law enforcement but this was now for real, nothing could have prepared her for the shit show that was inside Hope county. Her work experience was outside of the county, petty crime, holding cells for DUI that kind of thing. She remembers the morning of Joseph Seed’s arrest.   
Marshal Burke and Sheriff Whitehorse were squabbling between themselves while Deputy Hudson and Pratt got themselves ready for the assignment. The rookie just happened to stumble upon the main argument.  
“I told you marshal, she isn’t ready! These cultists are savages, she needs more training to-” Earl Whitehorse was interrupted.  
“I need everyone, I don’t care if they scrub the shit from the cars, if they have been trained for combat, they’re coming. More officers, the better.” Burke shouted back, storming off toward the grounded chopper.  
Pratt and Hudson glanced over to the rookie, they had anxiety over this job too, the files and videos they watched were overwhelming to even the Sheriff._

_“Come on Rook.” Earl said with a sigh, following Burke to the helicopter, Pratt and Hudson followed close behind.   
Nervous doesn’t come close to the feeling she had when they got closer to the compound. It was all so fresh in her head. One minute she is celebrating her achievement and the next she is being flown into a heavily armed cult compound to arrest the leader himself._

_If she knew then, what she knew now, she would have called in sick that day. The lump in her throat and that feeling of dread, something she would never forget as her and her team walked down that path toward the church.   
The peggies watched them as they walked in, hatred burning in their eyes. The first time she saw them all in person, it was so intimidating. _

_‘I hope the ginger guy on the left doesn’t rush us, he is huge… Looks like a damn mountain man. We’re fucked if he turns hostile… The dark haired man in the trench coat, something about him… He looks more like someone who wouldn’t get involved in a fist fight, I am certain that is the lawyer I was told of. The woman, not much older than me, she looks so out of place. The other women in the church look rough and ready to fight, not this one though, she looks like she is ready to sing a fucking disney song… And Joseph Seed, I seen the footage. He pressed a man’s eyes inside his skull… Doesn’t look like much but dangerous all the same. We don’t have a fucking chance here.’_

_That was her first impression of the Seed family. Burke told Joseph why they were there and of all people, he ordered the junior deputy to arrest Joseph. The second he told her to “cuff that son of a bitch” she felt sick to her stomach. The look from Jacob, so calm yet intimidating, just standing there, arms folded. She expected him to lunge at any minute. The other one, John… The rage was clear from his expression while Faith looked on in worry. Yet they allowed her to place the handcuffs around Joseph and even he could see her hands shaking. From there on it all went to Hell.~_

“Water’s warm, want to join me?”   
Jacob’s voice sounded distant almost as if she was in a dream. Reality soon hit when he placed his hand on her thigh.  
She flinched at his touch, she found herself paralysed with fear.  
Jacob was thrilled with her reactions to him, for the longest time he had been trying to figure her out. It seemed that nothing really scared her, the moment he laid eyes on her he thought “she’s trouble” and boy was he right. She was reckless when it came to combat, she would take out as many enemies as needed, stealthily as well. No matter how many times she was abducted it seemed that she always found a way out and continued her own personal mission of saving her team, even if it meant putting her life on the line. 

He shook his head at her. “Do you want to join me?” 

The nature of his question made her blood boil. He assaulted her in a way she never expected and now brushed it off as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do. She had no choice but to look away from him, she couldn’t find the courage to speak and it crushed her inside.  
Jacob shrugged at her reaction.  
“Suit yourself. If you try to run just remember this… The weather outside is frightful, but the fire inside will be so delightful.”  
He said in a sing song way before laughing.

He removed his jeans and boxers and headed to the on-suite, whistling the tune of the popular jingle.   
She clenched her jaw tightly as she lay there, still bound and with Jacob’s semen running out of her sore slit. Everything about this was so wrong, she closed her eyes tight as she told herself “This is just a nightmare… Wake up.” 

The numbness finally left her, she could feel the draught from the window, it was closed but the icy air still managed to seep through. She forced herself into a sitting position, her wrists ached but she was no longer in a state of complete shock. Her thoughts wandered to Deputy Hudson.  
_’Is she going through this too? John has her… I swear if he does anything to her…’_

_~ Joey Hudson was always seen as the “tough girl” in the force. Her aggressive attitude and general bossiness made her stand out. Hudson was quick to make a remark about Rook’s frame. “Oh hun, you’re going to be eaten alive on the field.” Rook didn’t know what to make of the comment, she just smiled and passed it off. Pratt though, he was always staring at Rook even on the days she came in for work experience. He would try to get her to laugh as often as he could, a joke here and there or an impression of Whitehorse. Nancy, she seemed sweet, a little fiery but sweet still. She was always on the phones, calling stuff in but it was clear the deputies there respected her. Working there looked like it would be fun. The rookie had high hopes and dreams back then.~ _

Jacob once again snapped her out of thought.  
“Well look who’s sitting up. I thought I told you to stay put.” He remarked, walking into the bedroom. He walked past the bed and rummaged in the large dresser, pulling out a towel before wrapping it around his waist.   
The deputy watched his every action with caution. 

“Looks like you’re cold girl.” He said, glancing down at her breasts, her nipples were hard enough cut diamond.

She looked away from him once again, he walked straight over to her. She just looked up at him when he placed his hands on her breasts and began rubbing them roughly.

“I’ll warm them up.” He said with a laugh. 

“Just stop!” She said in response, her voice wasn’t carrying any authority, it almost came out sounding like a plea.

Jacob scoffed and leaned in closer, his face just millimetres from hers. She didn’t look away this time, she tried to stand her ground, at least appear stronger than before.   
“What are you going to do Deputy? Arrest me?” He replied with sarcasm.  
He let go of her breasts and pressed a finger into her chest, just below the collar bones and smirked as he pushed her back with one finger. 

“Didn’t think so.” He said, shaking his head.

The deputy fought back tears, she didn’t want to appear more vulnerable than she was but his taunting was starting to really get to her. Jacob stood up straight and grabbed his jeans, leaving his boxers on the floor. He threw his tee-shirt at her and then his boxers as he put his jeans back on. 

“Now then girly, you can put them on or stay stark naked. I personally like the latter... This time you got to answer me, if I don’t hear you I will just assume you want to be treated like some fucking blow up doll.” He sounded like a sergeant the way he was barking orders. 

“I.. I’ll put them on...” She answered, still on her back as her arms pressed uncomfortably into her back. 

“Shame..” He replied before reaching under the bed and pulling out his knife that he stashed away earlier.   
He sat on the bed, beside her, his knife between his teeth while he picked up his boxers and began putting her legs in them and pulling them up. He then took his knife from his teeth and rolled her onto her front, before cutting the zip ties he pressed his chin onto her shoulder, his lips beside her ear.  
“You even think of acting out and me and you are going to go for another round. Maybe next time I’ll try your ass too.” He warned.

She felt her stomach flip at his words as a shiver ran down her spine. That threat was enough to make her back down from any confrontational ideas she had been harbouring. Jacob cut the ties and returned the knife to it’s sheath.   
Rook was then turned over to her front where she started rubbing her wrists, she didn’t have a chance to put the tee-shirt on herself, Jacob was already on top of that. He slipped it over her head and pulled it down, letting her put her own arms inside the sleeves. It didn’t give her much warmth but it was better. 

“Get up and follow me. We are going to get the fire going. Grab the comforter and pillows.” He ordered.

She nodded and obeyed his orders sheepishly. He led her out of the bedroom and flicked the light off just after she stepped over the threshold of the room before guiding her downstairs and to the front room that housed the fireplace. Jacob wasted no time, he broke wooden chairs, tables, tore up cardboard and even scatter cushions before stuffing the items in the fireplace. The chair legs splintered so they were more like fire starters than long lasting fuel for the fire. He lit the fire with a lighter from his jeans pocket. The items caught easily and once the fire was burning brightly he added two of the logs beside the fireplace and the table legs. Rook stood and watched as the mountain man before her worked up a sweat. 

“Right, get the seat and back cushions off the couch and put them on the floor in front of the fireplace. Not too close.” He ordered.

She rolled her eyes at the last part. She did as she was told, Jacob got the ones from the armchairs and added them to the ones on the floor. He opened a wicker basket and found some fur throws, most likely made for the couch. He gave a nod of approval and threw it over the cushions, making a makeshift mattress on the floor. He piled the pillows up on one end of the cushions and lay the comforter over the top. Rook watched on in silence, he didn’t expect her to sleep beside him did he?


	5. Cosy

Now Jacob had made a place to bunk down for the night, his attention fell on the deputy once more. 

“So...” He began as he walked in a circle around her. “It’s going to be warm, comfy and pretty damn safe in here, unless you fancy your chances out there in that blizzard?” He asked, gesturing to the window.

The deputy turned her attention to the window, the snow was already piling up around the windowsill. While her attention was elsewhere and her back turned, Jacob took a step toward her and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders causing her to jump with fright. Oh how he loved the way she would flinch away from him or shudder at his touch, everything he did since finding her here has been about power and control. He was determined to show her that _he_ was the one in control at all times. 

“It’s barely past seven, what should we do until bed?” He whispered in her ear, genuinely curious to see what she would answer with.

The deputy had to think for a moment, being stuck in a cabin with your enemy doesn’t give you a lot of choices, especially when that enemy had just assaulted you and still doesn’t believe in personal space. She wanted nothing more than to have the opportunity to shower and scrub away all the filth she felt since he had his way with her.   
“I… Don’t know… Sleep?” She answered sheepishly.

“Bit early for that.” He remarked, giving her shoulders a light squeeze.

She let out a sigh of annoyance, she didn’t mean for it to be audible at all. Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Something wrong?” He asked.

The deputy didn’t give him an answer. He knew full well what he was doing and how it made her feel and yet, he still had to press on, push her a little more each time. His lips curled into a smirk. “Am I making you… Uncomfortable?” He asked as he gave her shoulders a harder squeeze.

“Just… Please… Stop.” She replied, closing her eyes in a silent prayer that he would listen to her.

Just like that Jacob stopped and spun her around so she was facing him, his hands now resting on the dip of her waist, just above the hips. He gazed into her eyes, reading every emotion she showed through them. She was feeling uncomfortable, hurting and she was unintentionally showing him this. As she stared back into his eyes she could see something… Dangerous. Something told her that the display of power he shown in the bedroom recently was just the tip of the iceberg with him.   
She needed to shift his focus, the silence and staring was beginning to make her anxiety build, she needed to at least control that. Panic would not help her in this situation with this sociopathic man. 

“I… n..need a drink.” She said quietly.

“Well then, we better see what’s in the kitchen.” Jacob answered.

Rook was shocked to say the least. He let go of her waist and grabbed her wrist, leading her into the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was the lack of sharp kitchen tools. It was as if this place was looted. She glanced around the room and noticed that even rolling pins or pots and pans were missing. It was as if someone de-weaponised the place. She couldn’t be sure if it was Jacob or someone long ago. 

Jacob opened the fridge and took a step back. “So dep, do you want expired milk from a warm fridge, Some kind of fruit or veg juice that has gone brown and has more layers than an onion or warm beers?”

She could smell the expired contents of the fridge and shook her head as she placed her hands over her face to try and block the rotten stench.   
With haste Jacob closed the fridge door and turned his attention to the wall cupboards, he found some random food items, mostly condiments and tinned foods and shook his head.   
“Got some English tea, green tea, jasmine tea and some other exotic tea bags. If the stove works we might have luck…. Wait...” He rummaged a bit more and pulled out a glass jar. “Instant hot chocolate… It will do.” He continued. 

The deputy had her eyes glued to the jar in his hand. It had been so long since she had any, she almost forgot how it tasted. Jacob tried the stove and thankfully it worked, he grabbed a kettle, filled it with water and put it on the stove to boil. Next he grabbed two dusty mugs and washed them in the kitchen sink, placing them aside.   
The deputy almost forgot her trauma in that little moment as she watched the kettle, nothing else mattered , she forgot where she was and who she was with, a fuzzy and warm feeling washed over her as a happier memory flooded her mind, she felt like she was home, just finished an exam in college and ready to relax with a hot chocolate and some TV with the lights dimmed on a winter’s night, wearing her favourite sweater and fuzzy socks. 

It was short lived however.

“I bet Pratt will be so pleased to see you.” Jacob said with a smirk.

The deputy gave him a confused look for a moment before reality hit her once more. She didn’t answer him. The kettle began whistling, Jacob removed it from the stove and poured the water in the mugs as he made the chocolate drink. 

Once he had finished the drinks he brought them over and placed them on a table near the makeshift bed beside the fire. He sat at one end of the bed and gestured for her to sit at the other end.

“Tell me kid, you prefer hunting or fishing?” Jacob asked.

The rookie cop narrowed her eyes at him, still pissed at the audacity of this mountain man. Through clenched teeth she answered. “Fishing.”

“I prefer hunting myself… Most of the fun is in the tracking. But the four legged prey has become… Predictable. Deer always do that leap of fright and wolves will bolt at the sound of a gun cocking. Bears… Grizzly ones, they are better. Some will try to straight up murder you but then others will run. I began hunting man a long time ago, they always go fight or flight too. It’s a primal thing but the fun is discovering which way they fight or run. Some beg for their life, some hide and accept it, others just keep running. Then there are the fighters, the trash talking kind, the violent outburst kind, the ones who fall over from trying too hard, ya get all sorts.” He replied.

“Do you think you are some kind of alpha male or some shit?” The deputy said in anger.

“I don’t think I am, I know I am. Even your precious Eli hides from me. Guess I am the big bad wolf of his nightmares.” Jacob said with a smirk.

“Yeah I can tell… You got enough hot air coming from you to blow the third pig’s brick house down.” Rook hissed.

Jacob enjoyed her insults, to him this was a moment of courage. He had pushed her to a point where she didn’t want to cower to him, she wanted to fight back with some sarcastic remarks. 

“If I am the big bad wolf, that makes you, my Little red riding hood.” He grinned.

She could only roll her eyes at him and remained silent. He took it upon himself to keep the conversation going. “So your turn… Ask me something. Anything.”

The rookie deputy thought for a moment about her question. Of course she knew he could lie no matter what she asked him, she knew he wouldn’t give up information easily so opted for more, “normal” questions.   
“Ever been arrested?” 

Jacob let out a closed mouth chuckle and shook his head. “never.” He then asked his question. “Your parents still around?” 

She paused for a moment, with a sigh she decided to answer him, after all there was nothing to hide.  
“My mother is, she has gone to Canada to look after my grandmother. She has dementia but I suppose to you she is weak.” 

Jacob shook his head at her. “Even the strong suffer from disease. What was her life like before it?” He asked. His genuine curiosity caught the deputy off guard.

“She joined the army as a nurse. Stationed away from home to care for those who were injured in combat. After that she became a factory worker until retirement. Not that she can remember it any more.” Rook said quietly.

Jacob nodded. “And your father?”

“Dead… He was an officer. I don’t want to talk about it.” She snapped back.

Jacob saw that he hit a nerve, he wasn’t prepared to show his enemy a hint of sympathy. He composed himself and shook his head. “So you wanted to follow in his footsteps? Do you think he would be proud of you?”

Rook had to think about it, she had killed so many cultists on the job and couldn’t save everyone targeted by them. A few times she got there a little too late, the body was still warm of one civilian and the peggies were walking on from the scene. She remained silent, that should have been a good answer for him.

Jacob pressed her further. “I’m sure he would be so proud of his little girl, Once this blizzard is over, you are coming with me. I have a purpose in mind for you Little Red. Pratt has given in to me already as you know, you will too but you will have a more personal purpose.” He ended his words with a dark smile, it wasn’t meant to look friendly at all.  
After his previous actions, she didn’t need to ask what he meant. One thing she knew is that she needed to get as far away from him as possible.


	6. Hope

Time drew on, it felt like a damn eternity already, Jacob stayed in the room the whole time, flipping through the previous resident’s belongings, reading some things from what looked like paperwork, probably taxes and other important shit. Rook just had to wait, wait until Jacob was asleep then she would make her escape, blizzard or no blizzard. Eventually Jacob seemed to be growing tired, he couldn’t stop himself yawning and she knew her chance was approaching. She feigned exhaustion, pretending to dip her head as if she was fighting to stay awake. 

“Alright Red riding hood, let’s get some rest. Once we have daylight we will be setting off.” He said, sitting himself down on the makeshift bed. He patted the cushions beside himself to entice her to come over to him. 

The deputy being as stubborn as ever went to the other side of the bed and lay down, her back to him. Jacob shrugged it off and left her be, after all, what could he expect from her, especially after what he did.   
“Suit yourself.” He mumbled, throwing a fur blanket over her before laying his head down where he already was.   
The fire stayed lit as they bunked down. Rook was feeling so anxious, she needed to pull it off easily and once out of this residence she knew she needed to find another to get something warmer on. Montana was under a blanket of snow at this time of year, the rivers frozen and the air had a biting cold. It was surprising the stream the deputy fell in wasn’t ice already. Then again it was only the beginning of November, Fall seemed to have lingered on longer than usual. 

Once she was sure Jacob had fallen in a deep sleep she quietly and carefully crawled off the cushions. Jacob didn’t stir, she felt confident for the moment. She decided to go upstairs and check out the wardrobes. The stairs creaked lightly but Jacob never moved the whole time, either he was deep in sleep or he was pretending to sleep. Rook didn’t care, she rummaged through the wardrobe after locking the bedroom door and found a sweater, way too big for her but it was warm so she put it on. She managed to find sweatpants that were a little big as well so it went on too, to keep them up she tied the cord in the front. After finding her own boots she was about to set off.

She heard the stairs squeak as Jacob climbed them slowly. In a rush she pushed the dresser against the door and glanced around the room, Jacob definitely wouldn’t leave her weapons in here… The floor just by the door creaked under his weight. She knew it was now or never, the storm was dying down, she bit her lip before grabbing a lamp and locking herself in the on-suite bathroom. Jacob managed to break the lock on the bedroom door and was fighting the dresser. Trying to keep a cool head she swung the lamp, slamming it into the freezing cold and fragile glass. The window shattered and the wind howled through the gap. Luckily she was just able to fit through the window, she kicked any shards away from the frame and slid her legs out first, squeezing through the frame and once she got her chest out she simply let go and dropped into the thick snow which broke the fall.   
Now outside she took off toward the treeline, the snow that fell from the branches already left the ground looking like swiss cheese, her footprints would be hard to distinguish here and if the snow continued to fall steadily it would leave a blanket over her prints anyway. She chose to avoid the neighbouring houses, she thought it would be the first place Jacob would look. 

She powered on through the storm, taking shelter in sheds and awnings every so often rather than houses. She forced herself to stay awake during these breaks, she wasn’t prepared to die from the elements. Finally the storm died down enough for her to leave her shelter and venture back out, she was heading South or at least what she hoped was South. It must had been hours since she left Jacob and she finally saw a familiar place, the Baron Lumber mill. It was mostly covered in snow but the large industrial building was unmistakable especially with cultist guards around it. Rook slipped past them and kept heading South East, eventually making it to the border of Henbane River… Faith’s region. Swallowing hard she made her way over the bridge and kept following the road eventually reaching the Drubman Marina, her friends would be there.   
She slowly walked onto the property, her joints ached from exhaustion and the cold, she approached Xander before collapsing to the ground in front of him.

“DEP! HOLD ON!… ADDY HELP!” Xander yelled.

Just as her eyes were closing she saw Adelaide’s face, she placed her hand on the deputy’s and spoke in a calming tone. “Just hold on Honey, Just hold on!”   
And everything faded to black.

The deputy’s eyes shot open, she tried to sit up suddenly but felt a mild pain. She was inside, concrete walls, a flickering fluorescent light she knew she was safe inside Hope county Jail. She turned her head to the left and saw Hurk, slouched in a chair, fast asleep. The deputy sighed in relief, feeling a bit safer with her friends near.

“DEP! OH MY GOD I THOUGHT YOU WEREN’T EVER GONNA WAKE UP!” Sharky yelled as he approached the bed in a hurry.

Hurk shot awake and he too began yelling. “OH MONKEY KING THANK YOU FOR BRINGING HER BACK!”

The deputy rubbed her head, and rolled her eyes. “You guys are acting like I was in a severe accident or something.” 

Sharky sat on the end of the bed. “Yeah but Dep, you had hypothermia, that’s what the doc said anyway!”

The deputy paid close attention upon hearing about the doctor. “Wait? Is the doctor still here?” She asked in a hurry.

Hurk rubbed his beard. “Yeah, I think he is in the back room.”

“He?” She asked sounding unsure.

Sharky nodded. “Yeah… He… Is there a lady problem you need to talk about? Because I would totally be down to be a gentleman and accompany you if you want.”

“No thanks Sharky, I need to see the doc, alone though.” She said getting out of the bed. She noticed the clothes were different from what she was wearing when she collapsed, she wanted to ask but needed to see the doctor as soon as possible.

She walked the halls until she got to the back room, thankfully no one stopped her on the way. She knocked before entering, the doctor was alone. 

He turned around and gave the deputy a warm smile. “Ah nice to see you up and about, you need to take it easy though, you’ve been asleep for twenty-seven hours. My name is doctor Perkings, people around here speak so fondly of you. What can I do for you Deputy ____”

She paused for a moment and smiled back, Hurk and Sharky neglected to tell her how long she had been out cold for. “Hey doc, I wanted to thank you for helping me and I need to ask you a favour.”

“You’re very welcome. What favour?” He asked.

“I… I need the morning after pill...” She said shyly, her cheeks turning a shade of red.

“The… Um of course but I’ll need to ask some questions first, protocol and all. When did you have sex?” The doctor asked.

“During the blizzard. Look doc, I just need that pill.” She said hastily.

“Deputy… Did something happen? The male partner, was he one of...” The doctor paused.

The deputy went tense, tears welling in her eyes as the doctor spoke, she couldn’t look at him, she fidgeted on the spot, it was like a lump rose in her throat. The doctor nodded.

“Very well Deputy… I will have a look for them now. If there is anything you want to tell me… You can. You are safe here. Do you want someone with you while you wait? A friend or a woman or-” He was cut off.

“No doctor, can I just get that pill please and please, don’t tell anyone about this. Ever.” She said just as her voice cracked.

“Of course, right away miss.” He said leaving the room.

This was humiliating enough as it was without all the questions. She knew one thing, she wasn’t going to chance carrying around the eldest Seed’s baby. The whole ordeal shook her, she tried to ignore the feeling of helplessness she felt under the former soldier, she tried so hard to be brave but she knew, if she was to keep this a secret, she needed to bottle it all up and pretend everything was okay.

The doctor returned, a box in his hand and an empty glass, he filled the glass with water and set it down on the table before her along with the box containing that one pill. 

“Now deputy, I must warn you-” He paused, watching the deputy maul that box and push the pill out of the packet, swallowing it along with the whole glass of water. The doctor then continued.   
“The pill is most effective between twelve and twenty-four hours, after that the effectiveness decreases and it is ineffective after seventy-two hours all together. If anything at all changes though… Like you miss a period, feel a sickness or anything I want you to go to the clinic in Holland valley, the doctor there will help you but you must be honest with her.”

The deputy nodded and stood up. “Thank you doctor...” She said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.   
She made her way to the toilets and sat on top of the lid of the toilet and closed the door before burying her hands in her face and sobbing to herself.   
She never thought in a million years something like this would happen to her, especially in a place like Hope county. After a few minutes of sobbing she wiped her eyes in her sleeve and got up, leaving the bathroom and rejoining Sharky and Hurk. 

“Hey Dep, You got your lady stuff sorted out?” Sharky asked.  
The deputy nodded and sat on the bed. “Guys, how long have you been here?” She asked.

Hurk was first to speak. “Well you see, after we got separated I went looking for you but instead found Grace, she wanted to know where you went too but the storm began picking up. We had to find shelter, I tried to play a game of truth or dare but Grace refused to play so I began playing “I spy” and she kept winning. She then left to go look for you, she said there was something wrong and I went to go after her but I had to take a leak so when I tried to find her she had gone out in the storm too. I stayed in the cabin and when the storm died down I found Grace chilling with Jess. I stayed with them for a while but they walked on a bit fast so I went home. Then Sharky radioed me saying that my mom found you and that you walked all the way from the North of Whitetail park to the marina and my mom flew you here and Sharky fetched the doctor from Holland valley.”

The deputy rolled her eyes and nodded, Hurk sure liked to go into detail about everything. “Well… Thanks guys. It was stupid of me to go to the outpost alone. I disabled one alarm but had to get the fuck out of there when a damn judge found me. I dropped my radio somewhere there.”

Sharky put a hand on the deputy’s shoulder, it made her flinch away in a dramatic way. Sharky gave her a puzzled look, he always did that and she never had a problem before. Sharky shrugged it off. “So where did you shelter during the storm?” He asked.

“I found a cabin, abandoned but warm and dry.” She replied.

Tracy crept in, she was relieved to see the deputy. “Look who’s walking and talking. Good to see you Rook.” She said with a smile.

“Hey Tracy.” Deputy replied.

“Did you come across Jacob at all?” Tracy asked.

“What? Jacob? No… Why you ask?” The deputy asked, trembling lightly.

“Just wondering, Eli managed to tune in their radio, Jacob said he was tracking you himself and that he knew where you were.” Tracy replied.

“Well he didn’t find me.” The deputy replied, her face reddening.


End file.
